


Introducing Stevonnie

by weedle_writes_gay_stuff



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: (well kind of ig :P), Coming Out, Nonbinary Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weedle_writes_gay_stuff/pseuds/weedle_writes_gay_stuff
Summary: As a step towards Steven not keeping secrets anymore, Connie suggests they tell her parents about Stevonnie. Just a little fluffy Connverse/Stevonnie centric oneshot I thought up.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 12
Kudos: 223





	Introducing Stevonnie

As Connie’s alarm went off for her 15-minute study break, she heard a yawn come from her bed, looked over at the young man curled up on it and smiled. She always appreciated when Steven came round to keep her company when she was studying, even when he just wanted to nap. Him being around for her to talk to in person meant a lot to her, and she hoped to him too.

Crossing over to the bed, she stroked his hair and said softly, “You know, you don’t have to wake up if you don’t want to, sleepyhead.”

“Yeah, but I wanna talk while you’re not studying,” Steven mumbled, looking at her with drowsy eyes and a dorky grin.

“How many times, I don’t mind taking study breaks when you need to talk,” replied Connie insistently.

“If you’re sure,” he replied.

“Yeah, I am,” came her answer. She hugged him as he got up- and with impeccable timing, her mom poked her head round the door, and they broke their hug and sat next to each other, looking nonplussed at her.

“Oh, sorry!” Priyanka interjected. “I didn’t mean to interrupt anything, I just wondered if you were taking your break.”

“You weren’t interrupting anything, mom,” Connie laughed. She nodded with a doubting expression, and Steven and Connie looked at each other awkwardly as she shut the door.

“Your mom really doesn’t trust us, huh?” remarked Steven.

“I mean, at least stuff like that is easy to understand,” quipped Connie. She looked at the floor with a slight frown.

Putting his hand on her shoulder, Steven asked, “What do you mean?”

“It’s nothing, never mind,” Connie replied. “You’ve got so much to deal with, I don’t wanna add to the pile.”

“Connie, if I’ve learned one thing from you it’s that you look out for me when I don’t think someone can help me,” Steven insisted. “I wanna help with this. Please.”

“If you’re sure,” she answered. “You know I kinda don’t tell mom and dad much of the details about gem stuff, obviously.” Steven nodded. “I was thinking, maybe if you were around to back me up, they’d understand?” Instantly, she added, “But we don’t have to if it’s gonna upset you!”

“Of course!” Steven grinned. “Unless you mean taking them to Homeworld or something. I dunno if that would go down well,” he laughed. “But if you wanna tell them about some of the stuff we’ve been through, I think we could do that!”

“It’s... something like that, yeah,” Connie replied. “I was kinda thinking of showing them something, though.”

“Oh, you mean...?” Steven grinned as he cottoned onto her meaning.

She held his hand and giggled. “Yeah.”

*

“Mom! Dad!”

“Yes, Connie?” Priyanka called up from the living room.

“Can Steven and I show you something?”

“OK, as long as it’s nothing gross!” joked Doug. His little joke didn’t exactly calm Steven’s nerves, and he was tempted to let go of Connie’s hand as the two walked downstairs. It was only a reassuring expression from his friend that he felt willing to keep holding it.

When they entered the living room, Doug noticed his daughter and Steven holding hands and grinned in the fond if slightly awkward way dads tend to do. “Congratulations, guys,” he remarked, and both of them blushed.

Steven let go of Connie’s hand and blurted out, “No, it’s nothing like that! We just... we need to talk about something to do with gems.”

“Well, if you’re sure we can help,” Priyanka replied. “You have a therapist for a reason, you know, Steven.”

“This isn’t a trauma thing, though,” Connie explained. “It’s a nice thing. We just kinda... we’ve never known how to tell you guys.”

“You promise you’ll understand?” Steven asked shyly.

“We’ll do our best,” answered Priyanka, and her husband nodded in agreement.

Connie looked at Steven and whispered, “You sure this is OK?”

“Yeah, don’t worry,” he smiled back, and the two of them blotted out the world for a moment and held hands again. Steven’s gem glowed brightly, and in a few moments the two of them vanished into light, Doug and Priyanka having to cover their eyes from the flash, and as it faded, a tall androgynous figure wearing a sort of mix of their two outfits stood where Steven and Connie had been standing.

“Um... hi?” Stevonnie mumbled, looking around them to see the dumbfounded expressions of the Maheshwarans and shrinking into themself a little worriedly.

“...hello?” Doug said nervously.

Priyanka stood up and regarded them fascinatedly. “This... is this some kind of trick or something, uh-“ She paused awkwardly as she tried to place this person’s name or gender.

“Stevonnie,” they finished politely.

“Tell me, what did you do with Steven and Connie?” Priyanka asked somewhat sternly.

“I am them,” Stevonnie replied defensively. “We’re a fusion, like Garnet. It’s just, sometimes we like being me.”

To their surprise, Priyanka’s tone turned back to the understanding and curious one it had been before. “Ah, I see. Garnet did mention she was made up of two gems, but I never realized that was possible for a half-human half-gem as well,” she noted.

“Well, neither did we before we found out we could fuse,” Stevonnie admitted, chuckling. Their chuckle turned anxious as they wondered how to address Connie’s mom. “Uh, doctor... mom?”

Priyanka smiled. “I don’t think anyone’s ever called me ‘doctor mom’ before,” she laughed. “If it’s what makes you comfortable though, I don’t mind.”

“Thanks,” Stevonnie mumbled.

“Stevonnie, can I ask something?” Doug piped up.

“Yeah?” they replied.

“How come you wanted to show us yourself all of a sudden?” he asked.

“Well, um...” Stevonnie faltered for a moment, and then as if one part of them came out in full force, they answered insistently, “because we wanna be honest with you about us! But usually we don’t feel like you’d understand! I know you guys support us with gem stuff, and that’s awesome, but... we’re always scared if you knew the details, you’d think we’re wrong to do it!” Looking down, they noticed a pink tinge to their palms, and a pang of fear ran through them. They didn’t want to unfuse, but if Connie’s parents said something stupid or upsetting, they might do.

Instead, though, Priyanka smiled as comfortingly as she could at them and said, “Stevonnie, if being you makes Steven and Connie happy, and makes you happy, why would we think that’s wrong?”

“Because you don’t understand gem stuff?” they answered surprisedly.

“Just because we don’t understand doesn’t mean we don’t want to try,” Doug replied.

Stevonnie noticed their hands were returning to their usual skin tone. “If you want to tell us things, tell us things. We promise we won’t think anything bad of you,” said Priyanka.  


“OK, uhh... I’m not a boy or a girl. I like being called them, not him or her,” they said nervously.  


“There’s nothing wrong with being nonbinary or preferring neutral pronouns,” Priyanka answered.  


Stevonnie smiled surprisedly. “I think I’m intersex,” they added quietly.  


"I’m glad you’ve found an identity you’re comfortable with, then,” she responded.  


“We fuse because fusing helps us deal with problems and feelings we can’t deal with alone.”  


“That makes sense too,” asserted Priyanka.  


“One time we got stranded on a moon and stayed fused the whole time until we got rescued by Lars because we wanted to and it helped us get through it!” they blurted out.  


“Sounds like the kind of adventure you guys would have, but that’s fine too,” Doug remarked.

“You... you really aren’t weirded out or upset by all that stuff?” Stevonnie asked surprisedly.  


“Stevonnie, it sounds like being you is really important to Steven and Connie. And if that’s the case, you’re important to us too,” Priyanka replied.  


“Even if I’m not either of them when I’m me?”  


“Of course,” answered Priyanka.  


“Mom...” Stevonnie teared up and hugged her tightly. “You have no idea how much we- I- wanted to hear that,” they sniffled.  


As they broke the hug, Doug stood up and offered them a hug, which they took. “Listen, kid,” he said softly. “We love you whoever you want to be and whatever you want to do with your life, and we always will.”  


“Thanks, dad,” Stevonnie replied quietly. As they noticed the time, they chirped, “Oh! Looks like Connie’s study break is over.”  


“Yeah, but is Stevonnie’s?” Doug grinned.  


Stevonnie chuckled at his dad joke. “I think we’re gonna be alright to start studying now,” they grinned.  


As they rushed upstairs, they heard Priyanka call up, “Good luck, Stevonnie!” and Doug follow with “You’ve got this, Stevonnie!”

Reaching their room, they hugged themself happily, still feeling like they could cry from how well Connie’s parents had taken them coming out. “They’re OK with me. They LOVE me,” they said to themself, giggling delightedly.  


Picking up Connie’s textbook and starting to study, they found that even though they didn’t understand some of the stuff, they didn’t mind. They could finally say for sure they felt loved as Stevonnie as well as as Steven and Connie, and that realization was wonderful.


End file.
